Mastermax
Mastermax is the captain of the crew The Treasure Seekers and member of the flag Regnum Irae on the Viridian Ocean. Biography The Beginning Mastermax was born to be a pirate. It was in his blood. His first crew was named Ryujin Corsairs (now Requiem). In Mastermax's opinion it was a very good crew. It had many friendly people such as Macgreggor, Freeze, Adamkaiser, Mergen, Wimpi and Manicmark. Mastermax stayed with the Ryujin Corsairs till he was promoted to pirate. Then Mastermax went venturing to other crews so he could be an officer and get experience to be a captain. He had always wanted to be a captain and to help other people just like Macgreggor helped him. He came back to Ryujin Corsairs when he could become an officer. This was when Macgreggor lowered the experience requirement. Macgreggor had a huge amount of people lost from his crew and his flag had died. Mastermax left again when he had the experience and money (helped by his two good friends Krunch and Ho). As soon as he made his crew he started thinking of good friends to join him. He remembered a greenie Zajac whom he had recruited into Ryjin Corsairs when he was an officer. Zajac turned out to be really nice and they became great friends. Ranking up Mastermax worked hard for his crew. Although he wasn't as rich as the other captains, he earned his captain's badge and had enough for his clothes each month. Best of all he got to see Zajac, a greenie he met at the dock, turn into a great merchandising senior officer. One day Mastermax was working for his crew by trying to get some more friendly people in it. He found a pirate named Monkfishdave. Mastermax offered Monkfishdave a position as an officer in The Treasure Seekers. Monkfishdave accepted. Mastermax took him for his officer's test. Monkfishdave did so well on his officer's test that the crew's rank went up enough to allow The Treasure Seekers to run a flag. A flag was made. Mastermax named it Treasure Brigade. The bad times Zajac and Mastermax aren't in the same crew now. They were together in The Treasure Seekers. Mastermax and Zajac had a fight. They were angry. Zajac and his sister, Krystynaz, left the crew and joined another friend's crew. This was until one day Zajac and Krystynaz made up with Mastermax and rejoined his crew. They are currently close friends to this day! The boring times Mastermax got interested in other games and didn't play puzzle pirates for awhile. Nothing had attracted his attention in Puzzle Pirates since Zajac left him. Mastermax was only a shadow in these times. The three Ms beginnings Mastermax finally returned one day and decided to try to restore his crew. He asked all his hearties if they would like to join his crew. One person on his hearty list did join his crew. His name was Madad. Madad had a great past with Mastermax. When Mastermax was searching for a crew where he could be an officer, he met Madad. Madad was nice and funny. Mastermax and Madad made great friends. Mistressmimi joined this group of two, and they became the three Ms. Mastermax invited them to be his roommates in his new bungalow. They both accepted. The Ms decided they wanted to get more furniture for the bungalow, and they all worked together to get it. They pillaged together and shared money. Eventually, the three-roomed bungalow became crowded. Buying a cottage became a real need for the M's. Working together Mastermax, Mistressmimi, and Madad acquired a much roomier cottage. The hill up Once that the three M's had the cottage, they were much satisfied. They went on to normal life. Except for Mastermax. He got himself a stall, an iron monger on . Now as a tip to everyone, including Mastermax if he gets another ironmonger, don't get it on the most popular island. Mastermax was lucky, although. A hearty had an iron monger once, and she must have had it a long time, because she knew all of the secrets. Mastermax got his stall to be the cheapest place on Lima, but still making money. Mastermax was still not at peace. He had obtained a new hobby, poker. He lost most of his money at first, winning rarely, but alas, in a couple of months he had risen from able to grand-master. He had become known over the poker tables and won much money. So forth he set himself a new goal. He wanted to own a war brig. The next day he had it ordered. He had checked the price on the war brig, as he normally did. Yet he forgot to check the time. He noticed it quickly after that. It said 33 days. Mastermax had waited about a month and it finally arrived. He had his first war brig. The hill down Mastermax had many war brig pillages, still traveled all over the ocean for his stall, and continued poker. That was the bad thing. At first, he was so lucky that he could walk up to a 2,000-20,000 poker table, buy in for 2,000 PoE, and cash out in about a hour with 20,000 PoE anytime, but the more he played poker the more his luck ran out. He began to owe Madad lots of money from borrowing it from him to play poker. Mastermax had a problem. He was addicted to poker, somehow without greed, because everytime he played it, he knew that he would lose at the end. Mastermax has owed from 2,000-35,000 PoE to others. Unluckfully, Mastermax was caught up on gambling. Soon not only he was gambling in poker, but rumble, his newfound skill, too. As soon as he got a bit of money back, which was pretty soon, began gambling again. Soon he had lost both his new War Brig and a Cutter while gambling too much. Mastermax, stressed out over Puzzle Pirates money (PoE, or Pieces of Eight)quit for the time being. He then returned weeks to a few months later. Everything might turn around Once he returned to Puzzle Pirates, he remembered his struggles. He found that instead of the cheap 600 PoE Dubloons, they now costed about 1,000. Without being stressed over Puzzle Pirates money (PoE, or Pieces of Eight) he went on with his pirate life having fun. Without being that caught up in gambling, he allowed him to pillage also, which let him pay off his loans and play poker without barrowing. Both Zajac and Madad got online regularly, and talked to Mastermax with eagerness. Yet soon, another mark in history joined his crew; Dancinchick. Dancinchick and The Strange Show Dancinchick climbed the ranks of Mastermax's crew without much effort, and over time became a Fleet Officer. Mastermax soon noticed Dancinchick much more than he had before; and they soon became close friends. Mastermax added Dancinchick as a roommate in his cottage. One day out in the cottages' gardens' news there was a story; that Dancinchick had wrote herself. Instead of a normal story someone would write; this one was different. It was humorous, and Mastermax liked it so. It was a kind of show; with two hosts. He knew that a friend, Lilcandi, wrote scripts of fairy tales and "filmed" them, by putting together screen shots of Puzzle Pirates and made a sort-of movie out of it. Mastermax got a few tips from Lilcandi, then decided to also make a movie out of what Dancinchick had wrote. Wait...a series of what Dancinchick had started! Mastermax and Dancinchick began writing, filming, and producing "The Strange Show" and shared it on YouTube he had liked it so much. Puzzle Pirate Code A+ L+ Sk Zm Ult-- D-- DT- C+ P- CP Bl++ Sa+ Gu+ N++ TH Sw R Al BS+ TA?* WE?* TP++ Sf- Rm Dr+ Td Sp SpN/SpN++ Ht++ Bn+ X++/X/X B Sh Pt+ $++ Cl+ F+ GD FA! Wki Scr$ !Bx The article Puzzle Pirate Code is the key to decoding. * = requires updating